<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Family and Loss by CallMeBas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596249">Of Family and Loss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas'>CallMeBas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family-Related Shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dad's dead."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family-Related Shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Family and Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm in a bad way, and you know. Emotions. Have a tiny vent fic I wrote. Nothing but sadness here, folks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam clenched his jaw; Dean wouldn't leave him alone. He lost count of how many times Dean called him, and Jess gave him a sort of sad smile.</p><p>"Just answer him, Sam. How bad can it be?"</p><p>He wanted to answer that it could be so much worse than she could imagine, but decided to listen to her and answer. </p><p>"What the hell do you want, Dean?" There was a low growl in the back of his throat, and if Sam had been listening he'd of noticed the choked sob his brother let out. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Sam."</p><p>"Sorry for what? Spit it out, I don't have all day."</p><p>He was met with shaky breathing on the other end of the line, and he couldn't help grinding his teeth.</p><p>"I will hang up if you don't tell me what the hell you're calling for, I mean it." Jess was looking at him, wondering just how much her boyfriend hated his family.</p><p>"Dads dead."</p><p>Silence hung in the air. Sam's world stopped, Dean was barely holding in sobs, and Jess was still none the wiser. </p><p>"You're lying. Don't fuck with me about this, Dean."</p><p>"Why the hell would I lie about it?" The voice was harsh and accusing, but the crack in his voice gave away his true feelings, "It's whatever. I told you. Now go back to doing your thing. See you, Sammy."</p><p>With a swift click his big brother hung up on him, and Sam's face fell. </p><p>"What was it, Sam?" Jess' voice was soft and tentative, careful even. </p><p>With blurred eyes, he dropped onto his bed, "My dad's dead."</p><p>Sam never thought he'd care much when his dad died. Maybe he'd care a bit more when Dean did, but he didn't honestly think anyone would call to tell him. </p><p>His dad's early grave was inevitable. He knew that. His mind plagued with thoughts- had he died on a hunt? Could he of survived if he'd had Sam as just a little extra back up?</p><p>But he knew there was no point dwelling on the past, so instead he curled into his girlfriend and sobbed. Making a mental note to call his brother and Bobby more often.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love, Bas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>